No title
by haithuong
Summary: Một đêm ẩm ướt.


- Ta không nhớ là có dạy cậu điều này.

Twilight đông cứng, dù vài giây trước đó thân thể cậu vẫn còn nóng rừng rực. Trong bóng tối của căn phòng chỉ có ánh trăng đổ trên ra trải, đôi mắt xanh của Time như một thứ kim loại đang ánh lên những tia sáng bạc. Twilight vừa cảm thấy ngượng, vừa cảm thấy bị kích thích bởi ánh nhìn ấy. Đó cũng chỉ là một phần lý do mà cậu lẻn vào phòng của "tổ tiên" của mình để thực hiện một hành vi không đứng đắn. Thứ chất lỏng dâm dục bên trong cậu vẫn đang rỉ ra trên những ngón tay đã đóng băng. Twilight đã đứng bên bờ vực, chẳng gì có thể ngăn cản cú rơi nữa.

- Ít ra thì cậu cũng phải chọn một nơi nào khác KHÔNG phải là phòng của ta chứ? Nếu người bước vào không phải là ta? Xem người ta sẽ nói gì về ta nào... rằng ta có cách giảng dạy thật độc đáo...

Time ném đồ đạc một góc phòng, ngồi phịch lên ghế bành đối diện với chiếc giường, thở dài bóp trán. Trong đầu Twilight vẫn rặt một mớ thòng bong, phải làm gì, phải nói gì...? Thậm chí cậu còn chả thể nhúc nhích nổi dù biết bản thân đang ở trong tư thế rất khó coi.

- Em... có... lý do...

- Cậu vẫn còn mở miệng trả lời được?

Time dường như rít lên qua kẽ răng, ném bình hoa trên bàn xuống đất khiến Twilight co rúm. Anh lại liếc nhìn học trò của mình lần nữa bằng ánh mắt xanh kim loại, ánh mắt mà như có thể cắt trên da thịt được.

- Hay cậu muốn... cho ta xem gì?

Time cười. Lần đầu trong đời Twilight thấy nụ cười thâm độc ấy ở người hướng dẫn của mình; Time vẫn luôn là mẫu hình lịch sự nhã nhặn mà cậu luôn hướng tới. Cậu đã nhớ ra; khi tình huống kì quặc này xảy đến với cậu thì cậu đã chạy tìm Time đầu tiên. Đáng tiếc là anh không có trong phòng, mà cậu thì không thể đợi. Twilight đã cảm thấy thật sự khủng khiếp khi động lực để cậu có thể bắt đầu tự vuốt ve mình chính là mùi hương của Time. Một mùi kim loại mạnh mẽ và thanh khiết như được ngâm trong dòng suối của các nữ thần. Và hoang lạnh mùi mưa từ một vùng đất xa xăm.

- Có vẻ ta đoán đúng rồi hả? - Time lại bật cười - Vậy thì nhanh lên, mở ra đi.

Twilight không hiểu người hướng dẫn mình đang nói gì; cho đến khi Time đến gần cậu mà tách đôi chân trần ra. Twi và Time đã nhìn thấy nhau nhiều lần khi cùng tắm dưới suối, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thấy mình lõa thể đến vậy dưới con mắt người kia. Twi ngước lên, để thấy chính mình bị nuốt chửng trong đôi mắt Time như bị cuốn vào cơn bão, tóc gáy đã bết mồ hôi. Như kẻ phạm nhân chờ đợi bị phán quyết.

- Tiếp đi chứ? Ta đang nhìn như ý cậu muốn đây.

Twi nghe như có sấm đánh ngang tai. Mấy ngón tay cậu chờn vờn, mặc dù đụng chạm nhưng Twi dường như chà cảm thấy gì nhiều hơn nỗi sợ. Vậy mà cái lưỡi nhỏ của cậu cứ không ngừng nếm những tiếng rên rỉ như mật ngọt. Trong một khoảnh khắc cậu đã tưởng tượng đến cái ôm của Time. Hai tai cậu ù đi.

- Hư... a... Time...

Cả hai đều sững lại khi tiếng gọi bật ra lần nữa từ lồng ngực Twi. Trước khi Twi kịp nhận ra mình đã làm gì, cậu đã thấy mình bị đè nghiến xuống nệm, cùng với một bàn tay chai sạn đang lần lướt trên da. Khi lưỡi và răng của Time lướt trên ngực cậu, day nghiến ở núm vú đã căng cứng thì Twi mới biết mình đã gọi một con bạo thú lên giường. Những ngón tay kia hẳn biết cách làm hơn những ngón tay vụng về của Twi - cậu đã có thể "đến" ngay khi ngón trỏ của Time ấn vào đầu nhũ nấm. Cơ thể Twi co quắp lại, như linh hồn cậu bị rút ra khỏi cơ thể, bị kéo tuột vào triền miên vuốt ve. Mà khi cảm giác ấy qua đi, Twi thấy mình trống rỗng khủng khiếp. Như thể cậu đã bị Time nuốt chửng.

- Vẫn chưa thỏa mãn?

Time nheo mắt nhìn cậu nhỏ của Twi vẫn còn dựng đứng. Twi cho rằng "nó" sẽ còn chưa hết tác dụng trong vòng một tiếng nữa - cơ mà đến khi đó có lẽ cậu đã chết vì kiệt sức. Time lật Twi nằm úp xuống, ngón tay luồn vào trong cậu từ phía sau.

- Vậy còn thế này thì sao? -

Time liếm tai Twi. Cậu ngừng chống cự. Twi run rẩy bấu chặt vào nệm; cậu sợ hãi vì đây là lần đầu tiên, nhưng có thể nó sẽ giúp cậu giải thoát nhanh hơn. Có thể sẽ đau, cậu không biết liệu có chảy máu hay... Twi cố đẩy mình sang những ý nghĩ khác: Cậu nhớ có lần một người bạn nói là cô ấy ghét bị làm từ phía sau. Có cảm giác như bản thân đang bị xé xác mà không thể chạy thoát được. Twi có lẽ cũng cảm thấy một phần cảm giác ấy trong những đưa đẩy đầu tiên. Time đã có thể đưa ba ngón tay vào bên trong - đôi khi cậu phải thừa nhận là cơ thể con người thực quá kì diệu. Hoặc là do thuốc khiến cậu nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng Twi không hề thấy đau, cũng không có máu chảy ra. Cậu chỉ thấy mình càng ướt hơn, và không còn quan tâm đến việc làm bẩn nệm của Time nữa.

- Uwa... không... Time... đừng...

Mặc dù miệng cứ bảo "không", nhưng cơ thể Twi đang hưởng ứng những xung kích thích mới khi người kia đẩy phần cương cứng vào bên trong. Toàn thân cậu cứ run rẩy không ngừng, một phần muốn chạy trốn còn một phần lại muốn ấn sâu hơn vào người kia. Như cậu đã bị tóm gọn trong nanh vuốt của con sói, mà vẫn cảm thấy khao khát. Twi đã cảm thấy anh toàn trong vòng tay ấy, nếu đó là Time thì cậu chẳng cần phải sợ hãi.

- Vậy thì sao không chống cự đi?

Time gằn giọng. Anh cho rằng khi mình bắt đầu đưa vào, Twi sẽ không để cho anh tiếp tục. Nhưng cậu cứ chỉ chống cự rất yếu đuối và những rên rỉ cứ đều hơn mỗi lúc. Cái ý nghĩ rằng Twi là một, như người ta nói, một kẻ khổ dâm khiến Time cảm thấy tức tối. Đó là điều anh ít trông đợi nhất ở người kế nghiệp của mình. Twi không trả lời, chỉ có vành tai đỏ bừng lên khi cậu rúc sâu vào gối. Thân thể Twi nóng bừng. Từ lúc đầu Twi cũng đã nóng như vậy, nhưng Time nghĩ rằng đó là do bàn tay anh lạnh, và nhịp độ của thứ "công việc" này... Nhưng giờ anh chợt nhận ra điều đó không bình thường.

- Twi, cậu bị sốt? - Time giật mình sờ trán Twi. - Ta không biết là khi bị sốt người ta muốn làm việc... "này".

- Tất nhiên... là... không - Twi trả lời đứt quãng.

- Vậy thì tại sao... - Time thấy một cảm giác tội lỗi dâng lên cổ họng - Đã... uống thuốc chưa?

- Rồi. Nhưng hình như... nó... không phải thuốc cảm. Sensei... cũng thấy vậy... mà.

Time thở dài, rút mình ra khỏi Twi. Nhưng Twi đột ngột giữ tay anh lại.

- Dừng bây giờ... đâu giải quyết được gì... Chúng ta... cũng đâu thể... nhìn mặt nhau nữa?

Time thấy tim mình nhảy khỏi lồng ngực. Chỉ có mình Twi là đang lo lắng, còn anh chỉ biết trách mắng khi chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Anh khẽ đẩy vào trong Twi để nhận lại những run rẩy của cậu. Anh ôm cậu vào lòng.

- Đừng nghĩ như vậy. Em cho rằng điều gì có thể khiến yêu thương ta dành cho em thay đổi?

Twi im lặng. Cậu quay lại nhìn anh. Trong ánh trăng huyền ảo, màu xanh trong đôi mắt kia dào dạt chảy vào tâm trí cậu, nhấn chìm cậu trong đại dương mênh mang. Một cảm giác quen thuộc. Vì cậu đã đắm chìm trong thứ nước ấm áp này nhiều lần. Vì cậu biết ánh mắt này đã dõi theo mình cả một cuộc đời. Lặng lẽ và chân thành.

Time giúp Twi xoay mình trở lại. Họ đối mặt nhau. Time khẽ nâng lưng của Twi lên, và phía bên dưới ấn vào nhau chặt hơn. Time tiếp tục đưa đẩy, Twi xuýt xoa - dường như anh đã chạm được vào nơi nhạy cảm nhất bên trong cậu. Twi len lén chùi nước mắt.

- Đau hả? - Time hỏi khẽ.

- Không... aw... mọi thứ thật tuyệt...umm.. em vui lắm.

Time cười như trẻ con. Trong cuộc đời mình, có quá nhiều đau đớn đến mức Time quên mất rằng con người sống là để đắm mình trong muôn trùng hoan lạc. Cũng như khi anh chứng kiến đứa trẻ này ra đời và biết rằng nó sẽ kế thừa không chỉ xương máu mà cả linh hồn mình, Time đã quên hết mọi hận thù. Twi đã rơi vào cuộc đời anh như một hạt giống, và đã nở thành một rừng hoa. Nếu Twi không phải điều khiến thân xác Time hóa thành êm dịu, thì còn là điều gì được nữa?

Và trong êm dịu, họ hôn nhau.


End file.
